


some people are magic (others are only illusions)

by watercolorgalaxies



Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, RPF, Reality TV, agt - Freeform, america's got talent, magician, what if they somehow saw this, whatever i live on the edge, writing rpf about people who aren't super famous is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorgalaxies/pseuds/watercolorgalaxies
Summary: behind the scenes of agt: champions. colin has a crush.





	some people are magic (others are only illusions)

colin feels his heart pounding as he sits next to shin, who’s fiddling around with a deck of cards as usual. his dark hair is messy as usual, he’s wearing a blue velvet suit, and he’s intently focused on warming up for his performance later. colin’s always admired how shin does everything he has to, and more, to get what he wants. in shin’s case, it’s the championship. in colin’s case, it’s something else.

he’s a few years younger than colin, but he won the entire show anyways and it’s intimidating having to compete against him. they’re performing together with the illusionists in a few months but colin honestly has no clue how to talk to him alone, but the lounge is empty besides the two of them.  

“hey, colin.” shin looks up from his cards. “it’s great to see you again!”  

colin hopes shin can’t see him blushing under the makeup. “you as well, my friend.” somehow he manages to sound sophisticated. “are you nervous?”  

“of course. everyone is.” shin smiles. “how are you holding up?”

“well enough. considering i’ve got to compete against the best.” colin feels a small pang of regret as he says that, worried that shin will take it as any form of hostility. 

“i feel the exact same way. it’s a natural concern, really.” shin reassures him. they make eye contact for a few moments and colin feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest. “but i think we’re all here for a reason. we were all chosen by the producers because they knew we were what viewers wanted to see. there are millions of people out there, including me, who can’t wait to see you perform. don’t forget that.”  

“thank you, shin. that means a lot to me. right back at you.” colin smiles in an attempt to ease his nerves. he has no problem performing in front of thousands of people but talking to someone like shin one-on-one? yikes.  

“no problem. i’m still trying to convince myself that i belong here.” he confesses. “there are so many amazing, theatrical acts but all i have is a deck of cards.”

colin raises an eyebrow, then nods in understanding. “it’s hard not to wonder if you’re good enough. but you don’t need to compare yourself to other acts. most of them can’t even compare to you.” his voice is hushed.  

shin turns so he’s directly facing colin on the couch they’re sharing. he grins. “thank you, colin.”  

then, before colin knows it, their faces are only a couple of inches apart and he doesn’t have a clue how he’s feeling. colin closes his eyes, the anticipation nearly killing him, and then he feels shin’s soft lips on his. he cups shin’s face in his palm while shin runs his hands through colin’s hair. their lips part for a moment only to collide again, and again.  

soon they’re full-on messily making out, stopping only to catch a breath in between. shin traces his hands down colin’s chest and pauses at the buttons of his shirt. then he stops completely.  

“i can’t do this right now.” shin says, breathlessly. “the show starts in an hour-”  

colin feels his face burn in embarrassment and pats down his hair. “of course. i shouldn’t have.”  

shin lifts colin’s chin as he tries to straighten his suit. “hey.” they make steady eye contact.

“i want this. just not right now. meet me in the hotel lobby tonight.”

then shin gets up and walks out of the lounge and colin stares at the ground in shock.

he pauses at the doorway and looks at colin. “don’t forget.” and of course that fucker winks. 


End file.
